


Little bit softer and round at the shoulder

by Lilly_C



Series: Inking It Out 2020 [12]
Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Episode: s13e02 Bad Pennies, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: “You keep away from me,” Andrew solemnly said to an approaching Julia.
Relationships: Dr. Dixon & Julia Ogden
Series: Inking It Out 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585828





	Little bit softer and round at the shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Bad Pennies. Short missing scene written while the ep was on Sky Q (recorded). Title is from So Far Away by Tami Neilson. Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Julia sighed waiting a short time before looking for Dr Dixon, who had chosen his favoured spot on one of the higher balconies looking down on the much busier areas of the hospital.

“You keep away from me,” Andrew solemnly said to an approaching Julia.

“What good would that do?” she bit back giving herself a moment to consider how to reach out to Andrew, who was drowning amongst the weight of his patients death and trying to kiss her in their office.

“I misread our hug to mean something more. Sorry.”

“Apology accepted. Do you want to go somewhere quieter to talk about what happened to Mr Fitzgerald?”

Andrew let out a long despondent sigh before speaking. “Everything we had prepared for wasn’t enough Julia. His heart was in such poor condition that when I thought I had cleared the blockage I hadn’t, I’d nicked an artery and tried to do everything I’ve been trained to do to stem the bleeding. It just wouldn’t stop bleeding.”

“That could have happened to any of us, even me,” Julia offered, failing in a futile attempt to lessen his guilt.

“You really should have been in there. All of your experience from when you worked at City Morgue would have benefited Mr Fitzgerald more than my inexperience did. He’d be alive had you performed the surgery.”

“No, Andrew, it wouldn’t have. He had complications that we weren’t made aware of until he was already in theatre.”

Andrew placed his now shaky hands on the railing until he was ready to speak again. He was grateful that Julia hadn’t completely given up on him, although he was giving up on himself.

“I’m going to do a rotation in a different area, surgery isn’t for me.”

Julia gently placed a hand on his back. “Yes it is. You are an accomplished surgeon and one death, which wasn’t your fault, is no reason to give up.”

“I need some more time to think about today,” he said before walking away from Julia.


End file.
